


Cotton Candy [TXT]

by Habanero00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crushes, Cute, Family Issues, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong Are Best Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Messy, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Pet Names, Suh Youngho | Johnny is a Good Friend, Texting, Yuta and Mark are siblings, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Yuta accidentally sent a picture to the wrong person but thanks to this he has one another chance to win the heart of his old crush!
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 90
Kudos: 124





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> It's a crack story made to regain writing inspiration. Don't take it too seriously 😅

_Nakamoto Yuta send an image_

I’ve done it loser! You owe me a beer! 😝

**Lee Taeyong**

Nice piercing, but I don’t think I was the person you wanted to show it off to? 😅

**Nakamato Yuta**

O my goodness! I’m sorry! I wanted to send it to my friend 😳

**Lee Taeyong**

nbt, it happens ;)

**Nakamato Yuta**

But do you really think it looks good?? It hurt a little ಥ_ಥ

**Lee Taeyong**

umm, it’s awesome… but I like piercings so..!

**Nakamoto Yuta**

thank you, cutie (*/ω＼*)

**Lee Taeyong**

We don’t know each other… why ‘cutie’?

**Nakamoto Yuta**

I believe we went to the same high school, that’s why we have each other on fb

**Lee Taeyong**

Oh, I think I may remember you a little now

**Nakamoto Yuta**

I told ya!

**Lee Taeyong**

But still, we weren’t close…

**Nakamoto Yuta**

You are not funny T.T but fine, I’m Yuta, your prince with an awesome navel piercing, cutie ;)

**Lee Taeyong**

Please stop with this ‘cutie’ thing

Can we first try being friends?

**Nakamoto Yuta**

OH! So you are willing to give me a chance!? ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ

**Lee Taeyong**

Stop it! It’s embarrassing

But yes, friends first

And don’t call me cutie

**Nakamoto Yuta**

As you wish cupcake!

I have a lecture now so

bbl! 😙

**Lee Taeyong**

Omg why I’m even talking to you

Bye.

... 

see you


	2. Two

**Nakamoto Yuta**

Give me your face!

**Lee Taeyong**

Excuse me??

**Nakamoto Yuta**

I mean, give me your current photo 😁

**Lee Taeyong**

Why x2?

You can see it on my profile picture

_Sent 10.30 am_

**Nakamoto Yuta**

It’s your old photo from high school

Come one, i can’t find your ig

Give me your face

Pretty please

**Lee Taeyong**

__

_Seen 1.45 pm_

Oh, I see you don’t like it haha

_Sent 6.00 pm_

**Nakamoto Yuta**

No, no, no you look splendid honey!

I was at work, couldn’t answer, only seen a photo

but really …

You are something else (¬‿¬)

**Lee Taeyong**

Oh.

Umm

Thank you…

**Nakamoto Yuta**

Are you blushing now?

(●'◡'●)

Baby boy

**Lee Taeyong**

I would never!

And stop calling me by names!

**Nakamoto Yuta**

Okay, okay

How was your day?

**Lee Taeyong**

Hard, I had super tough anatomy exam

I think I’m going to fail it

**Nakamoto Yuta**

Medical student? 

Please, be my personal nurse ╰(*°▽°*)╯

_Lee Taeyong user name was set to **my personal doctor**_

**My personal doctor**

I’m going to sleep shithead, bye.

**Nakamoto Yuta**

No, please I will change it back!

But stay

_Lee Taeyong user name was set to **Taeyongie**_

**Taeyongie**

??

How was your work? You are not studying?

**Nakamoto Yuta**

Sure I am!

But I need to eat and pay rent hahaha

**Taeyongie**

What’s your major?

And where you work?

**Nakamoto Yuta**

Archaeology ~

But I do extramural studies so I can work at a cafe

**Taeyongie**

But aren’t you tired?

I can’t imagine working and studying at the same time.

When I reach my dorm I only want to sleep and shower (ˉ﹃ˉ)

How are you balancing it?

**Nakamoto Yuta**

I don’t know

I just do it

I have to if I don’t want to be kicked out of my studio.

**Taeyongie**

But don’t your parents help you?

My pay for my dorm, so I can study properly

**Nakamoto Yuta**

I’d be happy if they were talking to me, Tae

**Taeyongie**

I’m sorry…

I didn’t want to sound like a brat

**Nakamoto Yuta**

I’m not mad, sweetie <3

Just don’t want to talk about it now

**Taeyongie**

You should rest a bit

Go and eat something tasty

And take a hot shower

**Nakamoto Yuta**

Is my baby caring about me?

**Taeyongie**

Shut up, Nakamoto.

Just do what I told you

**Nakamoto Yuta**

Okkie

Sleep well, cutie pie 😚

**Taeyongie**

Silence!

…

you too sleep well

_Nakamoto Yuta user name was set to **Yuta - baka**_

_Seen 9.34 pm_


	3. Three

**weeb ass**

JOHNNY!!!

SUH!!

SEO!!

YOUNGHO!!

**biggest dick in the village**

WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT SO EARLY HOUR!?

**weeb ass**

LEE TAEYONG IS TALKING WITH ME!!

**biggest dick in the village**

WHO??

**weeb ass**

LEE TAEYONG

OMG!!

HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER!?

PINK HOODIE

BIG ASS BLACK GLASSES

**biggest dick in the village**

Aaah

your big fat crush from high school??

**weeb ass**

YESSS

**biggest dick in the village**

stop shouting.

Why he's talking to you?

What he had written?

**weeb ass**

I mean

i send him the photo of my piercing by accident

that one I showed you before

and now we are chatting with each other!

**biggest dick in the village**

fck idiot.

But congratz

it took you three years to talk to him

**weeb ass**

why are you so mean??

I don't want to know you anymore

**biggest dick in the village**

fine

but I'm your only friend

so

think twice

**weeb ass**

I have Mark.

**biggest dick in the village**

Mark is your brother not best friend

**weeb ass**

fine, you won this time.

I want to ask him out...

What do you think?

**biggest dick in the village**

Given that you have only been chatting for a few days, it's probably too early for a date?

gimme screenshots

**weeb ass**

What!!??

It's private!

_3 images attached_

**biggest dick in the village**

definitely too early

first, become his friend

then ask him out and I'm sure he will say yes

**weeb ass**

Do you think that?

but what if he...

you know I'm not perfect

I have nothing to offer...

**biggest dick in the village**

oh stop it

you are dumb but sweet and caring

you two just need to get to know each other more

trust me ;)

**weeb ass**

Thank you, Johnny

I can always count on you

**biggest dick in the village**

I love you too dumbass

I'm keeping my fingers crossed

fighting Oppa!

**weeb ass**

oh, shut up!

<3

ily2


	4. Four

**Taeyongie**

Umm, I don’t know how to say it

but…

I think I need your advice?

_Sent 8.50 am_

  
  


Yuta?

Have you seen my message?

_Sent 9.05 am_

  
  


It’s pretty important to me…

Write back if you can

_Sent 9.15 am_

  
  


**Yuta-baka**

Hi! This is Johnny!

It’s not like I’m rummaging on Yuta’s phone, but I noticed you were trying to contact him and thought that it may be something important.

Yuta is still sleeping because he had a night shift.

I’ll tell him that you wrote 😉 

  
  


**Taeyongie**

And you are?

  
  


**Yuta-baka**

Johnny, his better half

  
  


**Taeyongie**

Oh

I see.

So I’ll wait until he gets up.

Thank you.

_Seen 9.25 am_

  
  


**Yuta-baka**

How can I help you, sweetie?

_Sent 11.45 am_

  
  


**Taeyongie**

I thought that you can help me choose the color of my hair dye, but I’ve already decided.

  
  


**Yuta-baka**

I’m sorry for not answering

It’s been ten minutes since I got up

  
  


**Taeyongie**

Don’t apologize.

You are not obliged to answer me 24h a day.

  
  


**Yuta-baka**

I start thinking that something is off

Am I wrong?

  
  


**Taeyongie**

I thought you work in a cafe.

He said you had a night shift.

  
  


**Yuta-baka**

Ahhh

As usual, he sold me out

I have two jobs

I’m barista during the day and warehouse worker at night

  
  


**Taeyongie**

I see.

  
  


**Yuta-baka**

Taeyong are you mad or what?

Cause you’re weird af

  
  


**Taeyongie**

Ask your ‘better half’

  
  


**Yuta-baka**

baby are you jealous?

(¬‿¬) 

  
  


**Taeyongie**

Why?

We are just texting each other.

We aren’t even friends yet.

  
  


**Yuta-baka**

He’s my best friend, cutie

Don’t worry

You are the only one <3

  
  


**Taeyongie**

I don’t care.

  
  


**Yuta-baka**

❤

  
  


**Taeyongie**

I need to go.

Bye

  
  


**Yuta-baka**

Have a nice day, cupcake!

Also, you’d look stunning in pink ;)

_Seen 12.06_


	5. Five

**Yuta-baka**

I'm going on a trip with my friends on the weekend

I may not write if the signal is poor

**Taeyongie**

And you are telling me this because...??

**Yuta-baka**

So you don't have to worry about me ^^

**Taeyongie**

Who said I'd be worried?

🙄

**Yuta-baka**

see you soon, baby 😘

_Seen 7.30 pm, thursday_

****

_Sent 8.40 pm, sunday_

**Taeyongie**

wow

so beautiful

╰(*°▽°*)╯

**Yuta-baka**

I love nature

it's really heartwarming location

near the mountains and with a little lake in the middle of the forest

**Taeyongie**

you take amazing photos

**Yuta-baka**

Johnny had taught me

Photography is his hobby and kind of job

**Taeyongie**

I see

**Yuta-baka**

If you want I can take you here someday

**Taeyongie**

maybe in the future

because now I need to pass anatomy

**Yuta-baka**

oh, you'll do it well

I believe in you!!

(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

**Taeyongie**

thank you...

Have you eaten dinner?

**Yuta-baka**

Not yet

We've just come back

Now I'm going to work so I'll eat something there

**Taeyongie**

Please, take care of yourself...

**Yuta-baka**

Awww

don't worry

I'm a big boy

I'll manage 🥰

**Taeyongie**

I dare to doubt.

You were with Johnny?

**Yuta-baka**

Si and with Mark ^^

**Taeyongie**

Mark?

You told me that you have only one friend...

**Yuta-baka**

Mark is my baby brother 

but he's coming back to Japan

so we won't see each other for the next few weeks ಥ_ಥ

**Taeyongie**

So you have siblings?

I have an older sister but she has her own baby now so we rarely see each other

**Yuta-baka**

Mark is 18 

but he lives with my parents in Osaka

and they don't want us to see each other too often 😫

**Taeyongie**

It's cruel

you two are brothers!

Why would they forbid you to meet?

Wtf?

**Yuta-baka**

They are afraid that I'll have a bad influence on him

**Taeyongie**

It's stupid!

**Yuta-baka**

I think so too, but I can do nothing

Anyway, I need to go

Get some sleep and don't overwork yourself

**Taeyongie**

Be careful

**Yuta-baka**

Thx

Bye cutie 😚

**Taeyongie**

Bye :)

_Seen 9.13 pm_


	6. Six

**Taeyongie**

****

this is what my hair looks like now after dyeing

  
  


**Yuta-baka**

omg

you are so pretty!!

😳❤

**Taeyongie**

aggrr

STTOOP ITT!!

I AM NOT

**Yuta-baka**

YES YOU ARE BABY

**Taeyongie**

You too are not so bad that I thought

**Yuta-baka**

where did you get this photo from!?

**Taeyongie**

from your insta

wow...

you have so many pictures of mountains

I'm impressed

**Yuta-baka**

you've seen my ig??

why can't I find yours? :(((

**Taeyongie**

because I have a private account

**Yuta-baka**

it's unfair

(┬┬﹏┬┬)

**Taeyongie**

just like life

my user name is @ttyong

follow me and I'll add you...

**Yuta-baka**

OMG!!

Thank you!!

goodness!!

you were so fck cute and adorable <333

**Taeyongie**

I regret now that I've added you...

**Yuta-baka**

I'm serious

you haven't changed a bit

still so handsome and charming

(*/ω＼*)

**Taeyongie**

stop behaving like my grandma...

**Yuta-baka**

forgive me

it's because from excitement

thank you for adding me

**Taeyongie**

np

**Yuta-baka**

but...

you have so many photos with that one boy...

are you still a couple?

**Taeyongie**

Couple?

What are you talking about?

Me and Doyoung??

Hahahahahha

He's my bestie and dating my other friend for three years now

_Seen 2.37 am_

Yuta?

_Seen 2.43 am_

Why aren't you writing anything?

_Seen 2.45 am_

Are you mad?

**Yuta-baka**

You are telling me that you two are not together??

The whole high school I was thinking that you were together, so I gave up trying to pick you up.

**Taeyongie**

oh dear

…

Yuta...

I... I didn't know

I'm sorry

**Yuta-baka**

It's fine, Tae

It's not your fault

It's me who is a coward :)

**Taeyongie**

No!

You're not!

I don't know what to say now

but I don't think about you like that

**Yuta-baka**

thx baby, but I think it will be better if we finish now

I think I need some time

_Sent 3.12 am_

**Taeyongie**

You're not a fucking coward!

You have simply been misled

Do you hear me!?

_Seen 3.25 am_

Yuta, please

I don't want to lose you because of a misunderstanding from the past

_Seen 3.32 am_

please don't think I'm weird

but

I want to give us a chance??

I don't know how to say it but...

I kind of liked you too in high school but

all the time it seemed to me that someone like you would never want me

_Seen 3.37 am_

and I am so insecure and shy

I'm not special and I'm scared that you'll be disappointed

and I'd really like to take things slowly

so, please

don't make me more miserable

**Yuta-baka**

I'm so sorry

oh, my pretty baby

I liked you a lot and I still do

and I'd love to get to know you better first because you are so sweet and caring

my golden heart boy

**Taeyongie**

Yuta...

**Yuta-baka**

I'll make you happy, I promise

you won't regret it

but I'm also just a dumb mess on two legs

with fucked up family issues

but I think we'll both be able to fix each other.

Now I am not worthy of you

but I promise I will do everything to prove that you can count on me and trust me

thank you for your honesty sweetheart

**Taeyongie**

stop or I'll start crying

**Yuta-baka**

I'm crying right now

you can too

If you want I'll stop calling you by names, cause it seems you don't like it

**Taeyongie**

No!

I mean...

I like pet names...

a lot actually

but please just don't overuse them

**Yuta-baka**

Tbh, I felt that you liked it ^^

my shy cupcake

**Taeyongie**

shut it!

**Yuta-baka**

I need to go now

Johnny is waiting for me in the library

See you soon, honey bun💕 

**Taeyongie**

Me too, I need to meet Doyoung to do a chemistry assignment.

See you then ᓚᘏᗢ


	7. Seven

**Tyyong**

my goodness

I am sorry but

I need to tell you sth

**Dons**

what happened?

**Tyyong**

please don't be mad

**Dons**

firstly tell me what have you done

then I'll think about being mad or not

**Tyyong**

perhaps I may like someone?

**Dons**

if it's all about another cute puppy you want to adopt

then please don't waste my time.

I don't want to start arguing again

In the dorm, we can't have animals. Period.

**Tyyong**

it's not about puppies Dongyoung

not this time

**Dons**

You called me by my name.

I beg you, tell me it's not what I'm thinking about right now

**Tyyong**

there is a boy that recently started chatting with me...

**Dons**

Really Tae??

You nearly recovered after one broken heart?

Why doing it again?

**Tyyong**

because I too want to be happy??

**Dons**

don't be mad

you know I'm not talking about that

but

isn't it too early for you?

Are you ready for it after what happened?

**Tyyong**

I...I don't know

and maybe you are right that it's too early

but I may like him a lot already

and want to give it a chance

**Dons**

What is his name?

Do I know him?

**Tyyong**

I'm not sure

Nakamoto Yuta

that boy from our high school

**Dons**

your old crush??

seriously??

**Tyyong**

um

**Dons**

you know that he's a troublemaker

**Tyyong**

what the fuck you are talking about now??

**Dons**

you really don't know??

he always had problems with his parents

they once came to school and brawled him

I heard that he'd even run away from home when he was much younger

**Tyyong**

So what?

Just because something bad happened to him, I should ignore him??

**Dons**

no, Yong

I just want you to be careful

I don't want you to suffer again

**Tyyong**

He's caring and considerate

Sometimes annoying but in a good way

And wants me to feel good and safe

I want to belive him

Is that hopeless?

Or maybe I am just being needy?

**Dons**

you deserve happiness

I just don't want him to use you as Choi did

**Tyyong**

I know

I'll sound like fool but

I feel like I can trust him

He's straightforward, always speaking what he thinks

if he doesn't want to talk about something, he tells me about it and doesn't make up excuses

**Dons**

So now I can only keep my fingers crossed for you?

**Tyyong**

you are my best friend

I wanted you to know

**Dons**

I'm grateful and happy that you've told me

but please tell him that I'll break his legs if he hurt you

**Tyyong**

thank you

it's such a relief knowing that you are not mad

**Dons**

just take care of yourself and don't let anyone hurt you again

now I need to go

Jaehyun is waiting downstairs

see you later

**Tyyong**

Have a nice date!

:*


	8. Eight

**Taeyongie**

I AM SO DONE WITH EVERYTHING

ONE MORE MINUTE AND I'M THROWING MYSELF FROM A WINDOW

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

**Yuta-baka**

good evening to you too, darling

perhaps you want to tell me what happened?

**Taeyongie**

I need to study for another hard af exam

but guess what

Doyoung and his beloved fuckin' boyfriend are arguing since the morning

I can't hear my thoughts anymore! 😤

**Yuta-baka**

breath baby

how about a little break?

**Taeyongie**

I can't

I really need to study...

**Yuta-baka**

but what about an hour?

I'll take you to eat something

and bring you back before 10 pm

**Taeyongie**

you have a car?

**Yuta-baka**

not me but Johnny has

but I have a driving license!

🤞

**Taeyongie**

Fine

I have nothing to lose right now

May you pick me up from my dorm?

**Yuta-baka**

sure cutie 😙

send me the address and I'll be there in 15 minutes

**Taeyongie**

I think I'm ready

**Yuta-baka**

I'm in red hyundai

Do you see me?

**Taeyongie**

Yes, I'm coming

_Seen 8.30 pm_

**Taeyongie**

thank you for a nice evening

I needed it

_Sent 9.30 pm_

**Yuta-baka**

my pleasure, sweetheart

╰(*°▽°*)╯

hope you had fun

**Taeyongie**

I was a bit unconvinced at first

but you made me feel better

**Yuta-baka**

at your service

you can always tell me when something goes wrong

I'm here for you

**Taeyongie**

I'll try

thank you 🙂

**Yuta-baka**

I almost forgot

I didn't have time to thank you for the kiss, because you ran out of the car so quickly

I still feel the warmth on my cheek from your lips (*/ω＼*)

thank you cupcake 😘 

**Taeyongie**

OH MY GOD

shut up!!

**Yuta-baka**

don't be shy

i loved it 🤞

**Taeyongie**

STOP! IT!

And I have one question before I'll go

What have you done to my roommates that they are so quiet now?

**Yuta-baka**

I told them to shut up because you need silence to study

and they can fight with each other outside of your shared room

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Taeyongie**

oh

umm...

thank you

**Yuta-baka**

everything for my baby boy

**Taeyongie**

Good night Yu

I'm going to read some more and then sleep

**Yuta-baka**

fighting cutie!

good night ❤ 

_Yuta-baka_ _user name was set to_ _**Yuta** _

_Seen 10.45 pm_


	9. Nine

**Markkie**

hyung I'm so sorry!!

I'm so sorry they found out

They know that I was with you in Korea

**Yu-chan**

What happened Mark?

Calm down and tell me what's going on

**Markkie**

our parents found out I met you

I'm so fck stupid

how could this happen!?

**Yu-chan**

okay

first, calm down

second, what they said or did?

did they hurt you?

**Markkie**

no, no I'm fine

they'd never

but mom was so disappointed and father mad as hell

**Yu-chan**

okay

everything is okay

breath Markie

It will be fine

**Markkie**

they took my passport

and I can't leave home to the end of the month

**Yu-chan**

fuck!

Stupid, old wrinklies

I'm so pissed!

**Markkie**

I'm so sorry brother

**Yu-chan**

It's not your fault

**Markkie**

I am scared that you will get in trouble because of me

**Yu-chan**

don't worry

it's not the first time when I got under their skin

**Markkie**

I don't want them to hurt you

**Yu-chan**

don't cross your bridges before you come to them

**Markkie**

can you be serious?

I'm really worried

I can't stand thinking about what they will do

**Yu-chan**

Mark

I'm not a baby anymore

they can't just hit me without consequences

I'm an adult

They can do nothing

**Markkie**

still...

**Yu-chan**

Stop it

Just take care of yourself

I'll deal with it and you make sure that they won't find my phone number

and remember to change the sim card

**Markkie**

I'm so sorry

**Yu-chan**

It's fine Markie

just a few more years and you'll be able to free yourself from them

we'll be together again

I promise you

**Markkie**

I miss you big bro

everything is different since you left

but I'm glad you're free now

**Yu-chan**

I miss you too

try to focus on studying so time will go faster

**Markkie**

Hyung I'm proud of you

remember that

**Yu-chan**

thank you, baby

now I need to go

hang in there!

**Markkie**

bfn!


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it is my birthday today, I'm giving you one more chapter!

**Yuta**

youuu knnw i really y hate my prents

_Sent 2.36 am_

**Taeyongie**

wait

what?

It's a middle of night Yuta

go to sleep

**Yuta**

NO

yoo u dont understan d

**Taeyongie**

Are you drunk?

Because if yes, then I don't want to talk to you

**Yuta**

So stoop readin g

re

ally I m that bad

that everone h ates m me

!/

>?

**Taeyongie**

fine

Yuta,

will you tell me what happened?

**Yuta**

a h my cute b boy

hhow ar'e you

**Taeyongie**

Can you tell your cute boy what happened?

Or he will be worried all night

You don't want to upset your cupcake, do you?

**Yuta**

no noo I do'nt want

don't b be sd

sadd

I can be buu t noy you

**Taeyongie**

So tell me,

pretty please

Come one baby you can do it

**Yuta**

w why I can''t see markk< ?

I m gay bbut I' m not har

mfuuul

I will no t hurt hhim

**Taeyongie**

you are doing amazing

tell me more

c'mon sweetie

**Yuta**

tthey foun d out we me

t

and tooooooook his passp ort

cca;nt see himm anym ore

**Taeyongie**

But who?

Are you talking about your parents?

**Yuta**

hai

tthey baad an d mad

**Taeyongie**

They don't want you to see each other because you're gay?

What an absurdity!

**Yuta**

I mmsiss myy broth er

I' am disappoint ment

for t;them

al ways was an d w'ill be

**Taeyongie**

Stop it

You are an amazing and hardworking person

You love your brother and want his happiness

They are just cruel and narrow-minded

**Yuta**

ii I do not know if it was a GOod idea

to co me hereee

I shoul

d come back to Ossaaka and not l,leave him wit h

them

**Taeyongie**

How did this happen?

**Yuta**

H hansol helped mm ee

tOrunaway to Seo ul

**Taeyongie**

How old were you?

**Yuta**

ii don t remem ber

**Taeyongie**

You do I'm sure

Tell me, darling

How old were you then?

**Yuta**

ma ybe

1

6??

**Taeyongie**

Do you regret it?

Now that you are free?

**Yuta**

n/no bu t I only

I regGret tha t he wasn[t with

me t hen

**Taeyongie**

If you hadn't run away we wouldn't have met

**Yuta**

I ii know

k now cuuuutie

**Taeyongie**

And you wouldn't have befriended Johnny

**Yuta**

kk now htat

**Taeyongie**

Then don't have regrets

You are doing amazing

You work so hard to be ready to take Mark to you

You are an incredibly warm-hearted and reliable person

And you have freedom now

And so will he someday

Just hold on a little longer

**Yuta**

mm my Taee yongie

isS so goo g to

me

**Taeyongie**

You are not alone

Your parents may hate you

but you have Johnny, Mark

and now also me

We believe in you

**Yuta**

ii am hoppy tgat I found you

myyy sweet lvoe

**Taeyongie**

will you be able to go to sleep now?

we can come back to this conversation some other time

I'm always here for you

And I'm happy that I've met you too

**Yuta**

t thNK you d darrling

**Taeyongie**

always

and now go and rest

you need it

**Yuta**

g'nigh

t

**Taeyongie**

Night night :)

_Sent 3.48 am_


	11. Eleven

**biggest dick in the village**

wake up you bitch

I stayed awake all night because of you

so forget that you will sleep until noon

**weeb ass**

I'm not sleeping

and what the fuck?

what happened?

**biggest dick in the village**

you happened

you got drunk, cried, screamed and went to sleep only in the morning

thanks to Taeyong who calmed you down

**weeb ass**

wait what

Taeyong??

what??

**biggest dick in the village**

you were complaining to him about what happened for nearly two fck hours

at the middle of the night

**weeb ass**

I wanna die now

I'm so fck stupid

now I have no chance with him

**biggest dick in the village**

stop dramatizing

look, I spoke with him

he's not mad only worried

text him

**weeb ass**

oh

thank you, John

**biggest dick in the village**

np

I'm starting the lecture

bye

**weeb ass**

see you at home

_Seen 10.54 am_

*********

**Yuta**

um... I don't know where to start

**Taeyongie**

maybe by saying 'hello'

**Yuta**

I don't know if I should say thank you or apologize first

**Taeyongie**

why?

**Yuta**

for what I've done yesterday

**Taeyongie**

And what you did?

**Yuta**

I got drunk

as fuck

and made a nuisance of myself

**Taeyongie**

interesting

**Yuta**

I know you are probably angry and don't want to talk to me

but please know that I wasn't myself

I'm sorry that I bothered you at the dead of night

**Taeyongie**

I see.

So you think it's fine to text me when everything is alright

but when something is happening you just put yourself in a shell

and go silent?

**Yuta**

what?

no! I don't think like that

**Taeyongie**

so you sure know me long enough to know how I would feel and react

because you have just said I should be mad

**Yuta**

I think I'm lost

**Taeyongie**

You know what?

I am mad, you're right

I'm fucking furious because the person I started to like is ignoring his problems!

Am I just a sweet boy to entertain you in your free time and when you are in a good mood?

I thought we're something more...

That we can talk to each other about many topics, even about hard ones...

Was I wrong?

**Yuta**

I don't understand...

You are not just a fling!

I'm really serious about you...about us

I just think that I shouldn't bother you when I'm drunk as hell

**Taeyongie**

And what if I want to be bothered!?

Yuta, you still can't see it??

I want you to tell me when something is wrong

when you are not fine

when you are hurt

I want to be there for you

not only when your drunk ass is taking action

I don't need your apologizes

I need you to trust me too

**Yuta**

baby...

I don't know what to say

**Taeyongie**

you were here when I needed you

you helped me when I was stressed

you always cheer me up

I want to do it too

I also want to be your shoulder to lean on

**Yuta**

sweetie

It really means a lot to me

thank you

**Taeyongie**

You don't need to tell me about every issue you have,

because I understand we know each other for a short time

and don't feel comfortable enough to show all our cards

but please let me know when you are not fine

Do you understand?

**Yuta**

I do

I'm lucky to have you

my sweet cupcake

**Taeyongie**

So let me ask you now

How are you feeling today after everything that happened?

**Yuta**

if I need to be honest

i'm not very well...

i'm worried about Mark

i hope they won't hurt him

**Taeyongie**

They won't

I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it right now

**Yuta**

not really cutie

I'm sorry

maybe another day

**Taeyongie**

Okie

then maybe you want to go for a coffee later?

of course, if you don't have work today

**Yuta**

coffee is perfect

and no, I have a day off

what time do you finish?

**Taeyongie**

at 2 o'clock

we can meet in front of my uni

**Yuta**

okay honey bun

so we'll see each other later

I'm going to take a shower now

🥰

**Taeyongie**

kk

see you later

:*

_Seen 12.03 am_


	12. Twelve

**Taeyongie**

****

Cute <3

**Yuta**

you follow Johnny?

why?

**Taeyongie**

Cause he's a funny guy and I like him?

And also

he has many photos of you from the past

so it's a win-win situation

**Yuta**

oh, baby, you should have just said something

I'd give you some photos of me

**Taeyongie**

yours are not funny :P

**Yuta**

Mark tells me that too

that Johnny is funnier ಥ_ಥ

**Taeyongie**

Mark knows him?

**Yuta**

of course

**Taeyongie**

Would you like to show me what he looks like?

Do you have any photographs of you two together?

**Yuta**

Cutie pie! I have a lot!

here, I took him for ramen for his birthday ^^

**Taeyongie**

Wow...

You look alike

How old were you then?

**Yuta**

I was 20

he was 16

**Taeyongie**

Was it in Korea?

**Yuta**

no

I specially came to Japan that day

we met in Tokyo

parents don't know about it to this day >.<

**Taeyongie**

Give me more

because you two look adorable

**Yuta**

sure!

this was taken a month before my leave to Korea

Markie was only 12 here

my cute baby 😍

**Taeyongie**

How did he endure this?

It must have been hard for him ...

**Yuta**

it was...

because of this, he didn't pass to the next class

**Taeyongie**

But now he is fine, isn't he?

**Yuta**

he is but it was a long-ass ride

he got better when he realized that I am not going to leave him forever

and I would keep in touch with him all the time

**Taeyongie**

Good because for a few seconds I was worried

**Yuta**

anyway, look at this one!

it was six months ago,

we went to the sea for three days ❤

**Taeyongie**

Cute <3

Does he change his hair color as often as you do?

:P

**Yuta**

and who says that?

Mr pink fluffy hair

**Taeyongie**

you like them :P

**Yuta**

I worship them

my handsome babe 😘😚😙

**Taeyongie**

stopppp

(^///^)

**Yuta**

never 😜🤩

**Taeyongie**

Does Mark is a high schooler?

**Yuta**

ah yes

but he started it only this year

you know because of repeating a year

**Taeyongie**

I would like to have younger siblings...

I'd have someone to look after

**Yuta**

I can introduce you to Mark

and you have also 'me' to take care of

**Taeyongie**

I want a younger sibling

not a troublemaker

**Yuta**

ha ha.

you are so funny

pinkie hair flat ass boy who is scared of spiders

**Taeyongie**

Did you just called me 'flat', NaYuta??

**Yuta**

I did

**Taeyongie**

I'll remember that and make sure you never touch my FLAT ass

**Yuta**

so touchy

I love to tease you

honeybun 💕

**Taeyongie**

you will regret it someday...

now I need to go

see you later

😚

**Yuta**

bye baby 🤞🥰

_Seen 4.42 pm_


	13. Thirteen

**Yuta**

you have so many photos with other boys

I'm upset 

｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

**Taeyongie**

yeah?

  


then you better tell me what the fuck is that, boy

**Yuta**

I can explain!

༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ

**Taeyongie**

you better

**Yuta**

but you first!

who are they?

**Taeyongie**

fine, fine, you possessive freak

the first one is my best friend

he's now dating my other bestie Doyoung

the three of us went to the USA to celebrate his birthday

and we've known each other for a very long time

I met Doyoung in kindergarten because our mothers are friends, and Jae joined us in elementary school

**Yuta**

he's quite handsome

I must admit 🤔

**Taeyongie**

told ya

the second one is my cousin from Thailand

he invited me and my family to Bangkok for his 20 birthday

**Yuta**

you look charming on this photo 😍

**Taeyongie**

now you turn

go ahead

explain

**Yuta**

it's just Jungwoo

my Oppa

I mean hyung xd

**Taeyongie**

don't even try to upset me

**Yuta**

but it's true!

<(￣︶￣)>  
---  
  
I called him 'Oppa' before he got himself a girlfriend

**Taeyongie**

so he has a girlfriend

**Yuta**

of course, the same with Taeil hyung

that's why they moved out 😢

**Taeyongie**

you all were living together?

**Yuta**

yup

but it's a long story

**Taeyongie**

I have a lot of time today

and I want to know your friends because you already know mine

So tell me about them

**Yuta**

okay

so get ready

**Taeyongie**

I am

**Yuta**

  


you already know Johnny

midget next to me is Haechan

the younger brother of the guy who stands next to him

Haechan is the same age as my Mark 💕

if they knew each other they would probably be friends

the yellow glasses are Taeil hyung

I know him the shortest because he moved out quickly

but he always cared for us and helped us

Mark calls him "grandpa" 🤣

**Taeyongie**

sweet 🤞 

And you know each other from where?

**Yuta**

we lived together for some time

after I ran away from home

**Taeyongie**

If you're not ready to talk about it, we can stop

**Yuta**

no, everything is fine

I want to tell you about it

**Taeyongie**

okay

just remember that you can always stop

I won't be angry, so don't push yourself

**Yuta**

my parents found out I was gay when I was 15 years old

they were furious and disappointed

first, they ruined my ex-boyfriend

and then, when isolating me had no effect, they decided to send me to my aunt in Korea to "fix" me there

**Taeyongie**

my God

what cruel people

**Yuta**

she wasn't so bad and I got along very well with her son, my cousin Hansol

after half a year, however, I wasn't "fixed", so my parents wanted me to return to Japan

Fortunately, Hansol overheard our parents' conversation and helped me escape at night

**Taeyongie**

but how did you manage to organize it?

and in such a short time

**Yuta**

Hansol called his good friend who was Taeil hyung

he remembered that Taeil was renting an apartment and asked if I could stay with him

when he agreed, Hansol gave me all his savings and helped me leave at night

The final version is that I robbed him and ran away while he was sleeping

**Taeyongie**

wow...

what a wonderful man

I sincerely admire you two for your courage

**Yuta**

it wasn't courage but desperation baby

but anyway

I came to Seoul barely speaking Korean and came to Taeil's apartment

and there it turned out that two other guys were living here also XD

**Taeyongie**

wwhhaat??

**Yuta**

Taeil is two years older so he had his own room

Jungwoo was there too, a year older than me, so he also had his own room

and I was put to the double room where Johnny lived, and that's how our adventure began

**Taeyongie**

so you met him there?

**Yuta**

si!

very quickly we became friends because it turned out that we were the same age and had similar interests

in the meantime, Taeil hyung got me a job at his sister's shop so I could make a living

then Johnny persuaded me to choose the same high school as he did and that's how I came here

**Taeyongie**

how was your life with them?

**Yuta**

very well

sometimes we argued

but they were like my older brothers

always ready to help and support me

they taught me a lot

they are my family

**Taeyongie**

why did you part?

**Yuta**

Taeil moved out with his girlfriend a year later when he got to college

Jungwoo two years later also to his girlfriend

I and Johnny couldn't afford to keep such a large apartment, so we rented a smaller studio

**Taeyongie**

Are you still in touch?

**Yuta**

yes of course!

we meet often, video call with each other

we are family after all! 

＼(▽￣ \ (￣▽￣) / ￣▽)／

**Taeyongie**

I'm glad you have them, Yuta 💚

Who did you have the best relationship with besides Johnny?

**Yuta**

definitely with Jungwoo

if I did something stupid then always with him

to make people angry, we often pretended to be a couple

that's why I call him "oppa"

he always pampered me ^^

**Taeyongie**

And what about Taeil?

**Yuta**

i love him too

♡ ～('▽^人)  
---  
  
but he was mainly the voice of reason

disciplined us and kept order

taught me how to take care of myself, how to cook etc.

like a real older brother

I respect him a lot

**Taeyongie**

how are you doing with Johnny now?

as you live together

**Yuta**

his parents helped us a lot

they always paid for my ticket to Chicago when I went with Johnny on holiday to his hometown

they also pay for my studies and treat me like a family member

**Taeyongie**

That's lovely of them 💞 

**Yuta**

I hope that one day I will be able to repay them

**Taeyongie**

You will

You are doing amazing

I'm proud of you baby

(づ◡﹏◡)づ

**Yuta**

Did you just called me 'baby'??

Am I dreaming?

**Taeyongie**

I did

**Yuta**

thank you <33

**Taeyongie**

Would you like to meet my friends?

I have long thought of introducing you to each other ...

**Yuta**

I'd love to 💚💙💜💛🧡

**Taeyongie**

cool

will you introduce me to yours?

**Yuta**

naturally!

we can organize a small party!

I will talk to Taeil hyung

now he lives in a detached house, so we could make a barbecue in the garden

you would invite your friends and I would invite mine

**Taeyongie**

why not ...

good idea

**Yuta**

perfect!

I'll be going then!

I'll let you know the details

bye, cupcake 💖

**Taeyongie**

I'll be waiting

see you tomorrow

: *

_Seen 11.43 pm_


	14. Fourteen

**Yuta**

how it went??

did you pass?

{{ (>_<) }}  
---  
  
**Taeyongie**

I don't know yet...

It was really hard

The exam had a lot of open questions

I'm scared that I won't make it...

**Yuta**

oh, no my sweetheart

don't think that!

you studied so hard

I'm sure you will pass!

**Taeyongie**

I feel that it's still not enough

if I do so bad I will never become a doctor  
  
---  
  
**Yuta**

you will baby

i believe in you 💖

**Taeyongie**

But it's not as easy as you think

Biology is still bearable...

but chemistry is becoming more and more difficult and complicated

I'm afraid I'll fail her...

**Yuta**

have you thought about private lessons?

**Taeyongie**

yes but I had problem with finding someone who knows chemistry at academically level

**Yuta**

you know

I think I can help you cupcake

**Taeyongie**

Who?

If I can ask

You will teach me?

**Yuta**

very funny babe

(︶︹︺)  
---  
  
fortunately, I'm studying history not chemistry

and it's easy, understandable and pleasant

but back to you

Jungwoo's girlfriend is studying pharmacy and tutoring

she's in senior year

I can ask if she would tutor you

**Taeyongie**

I would really appreciate it if you did it

it's hard to find someone who knows advanced chemistry

**Yuta**

so why did you choose medical studies?

**Taeyongie**

Because I want to become a cardiac surgeon

Heal people and save their lives

It's my biggest dream since primary school

**Yuta**

sweet and boldly

I will have my own doctor ^^

**Taeyongie**

you can dream :P

**Yuta**

meanie

(￢_￢;)

**Taeyongie**

Please just don't cry :p

But one thing puzzles me

Why did you choose archeology?

**Yuta**

it's not a special story or childhood dream

I went where I thought I had a chance to be accepted

I liked history and art so I thought it would be cool to learn and do something that I enjoy

**Taeyongie**

it's amazing how divergent our choices are

and yet we've managed to get closer together

**Yuta**

it's a destiny

we are soulmates ❤

(っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡

**Taeyongie**

Is it hard for you to study at weekends and work all week?

I know you've already told me about it but it's still amazing to me

**Yuta**

it was hard in my freshman year

ヾ(`ヘ´)ﾉﾞ  
---  
  
especially since the lectures lasted from Friday to Sunday for eight hours each day

and I studied Latin, Chinese and English at once so

I almost died then

I drank coffee mixed with energy drink to survive hahaha

**Taeyongie**

so you are now in your senior year?

Because mine lasts six years

And I'm only in my third

**Yuta**

I'm in junior year ^^

**Taeyongie**

Do you want to meet from time to time in a cafe and study together?

Doyoung usually abandons me for Jaehyun...

It would be nice unless you don't want to

Then it's ok!

**Yuta**

I'd love to cutie pie <3

we just have to plan it in advance

because I can be at work

**Taeyongie**

Okay

So what about next Wednesday?

Do you have time then? Because I end at 1 pm...

**Yuta**

I have work until 3 pm T.T

unless you don't mind if we meet around 4 pm?

**Taeyongie**

Perfect!

**Yuta**

It's our first date!

ヽ(≧◡≦)八(o^ ^o)ノ

**Taeyongie**

I don't think so...

We will only study

Don't imagine too much

**Yuta**

still <3

thank you for asking

now I need to go

work can't wait!

**Taeyongie**

see you soon

and be careful

**Yuta**

I'll darling

bye 😘😚

**Taeyongie**

bye dummy

_Seen 8.56 pm_


	15. Fifteen

**Yuta**

baby are you sure that you're alright?

**Taeyongie**

I think so

**Yuta**

I don't want to meddle...

but you looked really disturbed

was that guy someone bad from your past?

**Taeyongie**

kind of

**Yuta**

do you want to talk about it?

of course, if you say no I won't press

but I'm worried

he was looking at you in a weird way when we were on the bus...

**Taeyongie**

It's not like that...

I mean it's just horribly embarrassing and shameful

**Yuta**

I won't judge you baby

**Taeyongie**

he is my ex

my first love

first boyfriend

first kiss

first everything

**Yuta**

okay

continue

I'm here with you honey

**Taeyongie**

he was older than me

and experienced

I fell for him in 11 grade

he was 18 then

and taught me many things

good and bad ones

**Yuta**

everything is fine

nothing to be ashamed of

**Taeyongie**

I was hopelessly in love

I trusted him a lot

I allowed him to do everything that he wanted

even when I wasn't sure

I gave him everything

even when I didn't feel good...

**Yuta**

you are doing amazing sweetie

breath slowly

**Taeyongie**

but once

but once he did something horrible

I didn't know because if I knew I wouldn't let him

**Yuta**

what happened baby?

Did he hurt you?

**Taeyongie**

not physically

but he recorded us

recorded me when I was blowing him

and us having sex

**Yuta**

oh lord

honey...

**Taeyongie**

he did it many times

and then exchanged videos with his friends

after a week the whole school knew about it

about me being his bitch

**Yuta**

what a fucking dick!

how could he!!

**Taeyongie**

they were locking me in the bathroom

sending vulgar things to me

they bullied me

and he was with me only for a bet

**Yuta**

I'm fucking furious!!

if I meet this guy, I will tear him apart!

**Taeyongie**

I had to change school

and even move to another city

because they didn't let me live

I didn't expect to meet him in Seoul after seven years

**Yuta**

I promise you'll never have to worry about him again

you can feel safe with me

**Taeyongie**

I'm so ashamed of it...

I'll understand if you want to give me up because I'm disgusting

**Yuta**

Tae...

my precious and gorgeous boy

what you are talking about?

me, giving you up?

**Taeyongie**

Are you not disgusted?

Even after knowing what I have done?

**Yuta**

oh sweetie

you did nothing wrong

you were really young

and so in love

I'm am disgusted but only with this motherfucker who used you

**Taeyong**

Yuta...

I'm...

**Yuta**

I'm furious, baby

I'm fucking mad as hell

If I ever meet him I'll beat the crap out of this motherfucker

**Taeyong**

please don't

I don't want you to get in the trouble

he's not worth it

I was so naive and stupid

I deserved it

**Yuta**

Fuck no!

You didn't!

No one deserves it!

Don't you dare even talk about yourself like that, because you'll rile me up...

**Taeyong**

thank you, Yuta

for not judging me

it mean a lot

**Yuta**

remember that

no matter what,

you're what's important to me

only your happiness

and I will do everything in my power

so you would feel it

**Taeyong**

you are awful

you made me cry

**Yuta**

I cherish you cupcake ❤

Thank you for telling me about your past

**Taeyong**

what an irony

we are both broken but still, we found each other

**Yuta**

I know that it can be too early for that

but I already love every broken piece of your soul

**Taeyong**

Will you stop?

If I don't stop crying,

Doyoung and Jaehyun will come here and ask what's going on

**Yuta**

I'm sorry pumpkin

(～o￣3￣)～

go take a hot shower

and tomorrow I'm taking you on a date

**Taeyong**

you have work tomorrow, dummy

**Yuta**

damn!

so on the weekend

I'll take you to this lake I told you about

~\\(≧▽≦)/~

**Taeyong**

so it's a promise

**Yuta**

get ready sweetheart 

it's going to be amazing!

**Taeyong**

I'm sure about that

**Yuta**

now go

you need to be exhausted

we'll see each other soon 😚

**Taeyong**

thank you

sleep well

Yu

💚

**Yuta**

you too sweetie pie 🥰


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never thought that this story would get such interest and love 💚 Thank you everyone! 🤞

**Yuta**

good evening baby boy

would love to see you naked

**Taeyongie**

Are you retarded?

**Yuta**

oh my fucking god!

I'm gonna kill him!

**Taeyongie**

I see...

Are you alright?

**Yuta**

I am so sorry ヽ(*。>Д<)o゜

It was Johnny

He took my phone and text you when I was in the toilet

cause he thought it would be funny...

**Taeyongie**

oh...

so you don't want to see me naked?

**Yuta**

I want!

I mean...

no,

but yes!

yes in the future if you will let me

but no in another way

**Taeyongie**

You are incredibly funny today

Who knows?

Maybe I will let you...

Someday :P

**Yuta**

stooppp please!

**Taeyongie**

Why?

**Yuta**

cause you make me horny

**Taeyongie**

Is that a bad thing?

😜

**Yuta**

No, but

I don't want to disappoint you...

**Taeyongie**

Why you think you will?

What if I tell you about my dream...

with you

a very naked dream...

**Yuta**

Taeyonggiieee

stop, please!

**Taeyongie**

Fine... but I don't wanna

Send me your photo

I'm in a good mood today

and I want to see your ugly face

**Yuta**

**Taeyongie**

wow...

handsome

Can I use it as my lock screen?

**Yuta**

of course, as long as you send me yours so that I can do it too baby

**Taeyongie**

****

**Yuta**

you are gorgeous 😚💖

I'm a lucky dog that I have you

**Taeyongie**

stop ittt

I look like a rat >.<

**Yuta**

But my baby rat （〃｀ 3′〃）

**Taeyongie**

Who said yours?

**Yuta**

I said.

Do you perhaps like someone else??

**Taeyongie**

Unfortunately, no :(

**Yuta**

good

cause I want you only for myself

**Taeyongie**

somebody is possessive ~

**Yuta**

As hell honey

So don't tease me

**Taeyongie**

okay daddy

**Yuta**

you did fucking not just call me "daddy"??

**Taeyongie**

Why so aggressive...

I was only joking...

**Yuta**

you know

if you like such things ...

I am very open to a variety ...

**Taeyongie**

A big no for you, honey

I don't think we're at this stage of the relationship to talk about these topics.

**Yuta**

you don't need to be shy

I won't judge you...

**Taeyongie**

I know Yuta,

but please can we end this topic?

**Yuta**

hey Tae ...

I hope you know I'm joking too

If I offended you, I'm sorry

Know that I don't want you to feel uncomfortable

I don't want or demand anything from you ...

**Taeyongie**

I know, I'm sorry too

I got tense unnecessarily...

There are a few intimate things that I like

and I want to tell you about them, but not yet

I don't feel this is a good time

I'm not ready for this yet

**Yuta**

of course, my dear 🤞

take as much time as you need

I'd never hurry you up with anything

so don't think too much about it

**Taeyongie**

Thank you, Yuta

for your understanding

It really means a lot to me...

That you don't force me to do anything I'm not sure about

That I feel safe and important with you

**Yuta**

you are worth a thousand years of waiting

and I'm here to make you feel good and happy

because you unwittingly give me happiness and the feeling that I have someone who cares about me

and of course, I have friends

but you are above them

I want to cherish you and make your life more beautiful

(´▽`ʃ♡ƪ)

**Taeyongie**

I want to do it for you too...

make you happy and feel loved...

Just please hold on a little longer

Until I'll be ready to be completely sincere and yours ❤

**Yuta**

it's a promise then <3

I'm going to sleep now

you also should baby

**Taeyongie**

I'll after I take a shower

Sleep well

...

darling

**Yuta**

you too, precious <333


	17. Seventeen

**Yuta**

did you enjoy our trip? ^^

**Taeyongie**

I did, but I'm still mad

The water was really cold

(* ￣︿￣)

**Yuta**

but it was you who wanted to swim in the lake

**Taeyongie**

don't care

if I get sick, it's still your fault

**Yuta**

then I'll take care of you baby

( •̀ ω •́ )✧

**Taeyongie**

I hope so

**Yuta**

are we good now?

**Taeyongie**

no.

you promised you wouldn't peep and you did it anyway

**Yuta**

come on, honey ~

we were alone in the middle of nowhere

without even bushes

did you really think I would be able to not look at your divine body?

**Taeyongie**

you promised

**Yuta**

yes

but you were so wonderful that I couldn't resist 😏

**Taeyongie**

Na Yuta!

**Yuta**

Lee Taeyong!

just accept that you are pretty, handsome, adorable and chicken-hearted ❤

**Taeyongie**

Did you just call me a coward?

**Yuta**

did you forget how scared you got of deer in the bushes?

or how you ran away from a plant that stuck to your foot

🤣

**Taeyongie**

traitor

I knew I shouldn't trust you 🙄

**Yuta**

lyt babe <3

wanna see the photos I took?

**Taeyongie**

Bring it on

**Yuta**

**Taeyongie**

perfect to make a wallpaper out of it

**Yuta**

thank you, sweetie 🤞

**Taeyongie**

I have chills as I remember how cold this water was

**Yuta**

I had to hold you in my arms for nearly an hour for you to stop shaking 

but I'd love to do it again

you felt so good against my chest darling...

(* ￣3)(ε￣ *)

**Taeyongie**

So you have to take me there again :p

**Yuta**

I will!

**Taeyongie**

Just kidding

No swimming in the lake until it won't be warmer

**Yuta**

as you wish baby

I have one more photo to show you

this time of us

**Taeyongie**

Of us??

When did you take it?

**Yuta**

I won't tell you :P

and now look ^^

**Taeyongie**

it's...

cute...

😳

**Yuta**

Do you know what's cuter?

You <3

it's my new lock screen ^^

**Taeyongie**

Do you really like me that much?

**Yuta**

even very much 

(^///^)

**Taeyongie**

That's good

Because I like you too...

**Yuta**

I like it when you are like that

my lovely cupcake 💙

**Taeyongie**

Anyway

I'm going to sleep now

So goodbye and sleep well <3

**Yuta**

okie

bye, darling 🥰😗

_Seen 11.45 pm_


	18. Eighteen

**Taeyongie**

I'm going to my home for the weekend

I will be at my parents so I may be unavailable

**Yuta**

I will be lonely, but well...

have fun and give my regards to your parents, honey 😚

_Seen, Friday 9.15 pm_

**Taeyongie**

this is my baby 💕

isn't he cute?

**Yuta**

what a wonderful cutie!

who is a pretty baby!?

ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ

**Taeyongie**

His name is Ruby <3

**Yuta**

lovely!

I also have a dog in Japan

but now only Mark is taking care of her :(

**Taeyongie**

Do you want to show me her picture?

**Yuta**

Sure!

She's name is Rapunzel

My little baby girl 💖❤🧡

**Taeyongie**

She is beautiful!

Btw, how old were you when this photo was taken?

**Yuta**

18 maybe

it was the day Mark took her to Tokyo where we were seeing each other

**Taeyongie**

Adorable ~

Give me more!

**Yuta**

What my baby wants, he gets

**Taeyongie**

You are really good-looking on these photos

Nakamoto Yuta <3

**Yuta**

somebody is in a good mood ^^

**Taeyongie**

I definitely am

If I wasn't, I wouldn't chat with you

hahaha

**Yuta**

so funny

ha ha.

but honestly now

I love when you are full of joy

I wish I could see your smile

or hear your laughter

（＞人＜；）

**Taeyongie**

Yutaaa~

**Yuta**

I miss you, baby :(

**Taeyongie**

Me too,

but just a little!

**Yuta**

I bet you are blushing now ^^

**Taeyongie**

You wish

Anyway

I told my mom about you

**Yuta**

Oh...

Why?

I mean,

I am happy but

Why so suddenly?

**Taeyongie**

I may or may not have got a little drunk yesterday and confess to her about us

**Yuta**

why are you like that?

so adorable and goofy 😍 

do you know what you are doing to my heart??

**Taeyongie**

Perhaps I may know :P

**Yuta**

how did she react?

was she surprised or angry?

**Taeyongie**

Stop worrying 🙄

She was definitely surprised but not angry

She didn't expect that I'd trust somebody so quickly after what happened

**Yuta**

Good, because I was a little scared

**Taeyongie**

There is nothing to be afraid of, my mother doesn't bite :p

I showed her pictures of you

And she wants to meet you!

So you have to come here with me someday ~

**Yuta**

I'd love to meet her too

and thank her for such a wonderful and charming son 💜

**Taeyongie**

stooopp it, dummy!

**Yuta**

It's a pity that I will never be able to introduce you to mine...

**Taeyongie**

Don't worry about it

I prefer you to be safe and free than to meet those who have hurt you

**Yuta**

but really, it sucks

**Taeyongie**

I know sweetheart...

Even your mother doesn't accept you?

I'm sorry if it's too personal, but it's probably my curiosity

It is rare to hear a mother reject her child

**Yuta**

it's fine Tae,

I also think it's weird

she was always on my side

but for fear of father, he'd chosen to behave as he wanted

**Taeyongie**

What injustice and cruelty

I can't imagine this...

**Yuta**

And I'm happy that you can't because it's nothing pleasant

**Taeyongie**

You can be sure that my parents won't treat you like that

Even my dad already likes you!

You'll be safe here

**Yuta**

thank you,

I really appreciate that <3

**Taeyongie**

I'll be going now because I'm sleepy, okie?

**Yuta**

Sure!

Good night honey

Thank you for texting me

(* ￣3)(ε￣ *)

**Taeyongie**

You too

Sleep well 😚

_Seen Saturday 11.48 pm_


	19. Nineteen

**Taeyongie**

Yuta...

Do you want to explain, why you hurried out of the cafe, looking so scared?

Something bad happened?

**Yuta**

I saw

I saw my parents ...

they came to Korea ...

**Taeyongie**

Are you fine?

Did they do something to you?

**Yuta**

no,

thankfully I haven't met them personally yet

Johnny came across them,

they asked about me but he didn't expose me

**Taeyongie**

How bad is it between you and your parents?

On a scale of 1 to 10

**Yuta**

ten, baby

unfortunately

**Taeyongie**

But how did this happen?

It's hard for me to believe that they can hate their child so much ...

You didn't do anything wrong ...

**Yuta**

I did

I wasn't a perfect child

just as they wanted me to be

**Taeyongie**

How did they find out you aren't straight?

If I may ask

You don't have to answer me

**Yuta**

It's fine, honey

I trust you :)

my dad saw me kissing my boyfriend when he came to pick me up from school

**Taeyongie**

So they found out by accident ...

How did he react?

**Yuta**

he took me home and beat the hell out of me

then he told my mother, but she didn't take my side but his

**Taeyongie**

How could she??

**Yuta**

she was afraid of him so she did what he wanted and she took over his hatred

she blamed me for problems in their marriage

when she could, she would punish me for little things

**Taeyongie**

You were abused, am I wrong?

Please, tell me that I am...

**Yuta**

it started with pokes and smacks

then they often slapped me when I tried to oppose them

eventually, they took a leather strap and when they were done they locked me in a broom closet

I could sit there for hours and not get any food by the end of the day

**Taeyongie**

I'm so sorry...

I feel sick reading it

**Yuta**

they never really let me explain

they treated 'me being gay' like some illness and kind of rebellion

they thought that through violence and threat they'll knock it out of my head

**Taeyongie**

What about Mark?

How did he find himself in this?

**Yuta**

Mark had known for a long time

we shared a room so he knew what I was watching and that I was reading yaoi a lot

but someday he caught me kissing my friend

he was angry, but not because I was gay, just because I didn't tell him earlier

**Taeyongie**

What a precious boy 

**Yuta**

he often helped me hide things and the truth

when they began to use violence, he always treated my wounds

brought me his own dinner so that I would have something to eat

I didn't commit suicide back then just because of him

he was too precious and innocent to leave him alone with them in this hell

**Taeyongie**

After that, they sent you to Korea, right?

**Yuta**

yes, but before that, my drunken father beat me very brutally

the school teacher noticed all the bruises and asked what happened

they made up that someone had attacked me on my way home

a few days later they packed me and to avoid suspicion sent me to my aunt hoping that she'll "heal me"

all she managed to heal was my broken ribs

**Taeyongie**

I'm so mad!

I know they are your parents and I shouldn't talk bad about them

but what a monster you have to be to treat your son like that!?

**Yuta**

I don't blame you, Tae

I hate them for this too

That's why I want to do everything

so Mark can come to me and free himself from them one day

**Taeyongie**

I am proud of you, Yu 💖

Do you have any place to spend the night today?

**Yuta**

I'm afraid they might come here, so I'll stay at the hotel or something

Johnny said he heard them planning to return to Japan tomorrow

**Taeyongie**

If you want to ...

Of course, I don't want to force you to do anything!

But...

Doyoung and Jae went out of town, so they are not in the dorm

If you don't mind, you can stay with me tonight

But of course, I don't force you...

**Yuta**

I don't want to be a burden for you

**Taeyongie**

Come on!

Just take your toothbrush and something to sleep on and come

We'll watch something and eat some snacks

**Yuta**

Are you sure?

**Taeyongie**

Yes, I am

I wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't sure 🙄

**Yuta**

Okey

you are amazing, Yongie!

what would I do without you, darling...

(❤ ω ❤)

**Taeyongie**

You would be bored :p

so...

Call me when you get there and I'll pick you up

otherwise, they won't let you in the gatehouse

**Yuta**

okay!

I will be soon, baby!

**Taeyongie**

see ya!


	20. Twenty

**Doie**

Taeyong came late to lectures today!!!

**Hyunnie**

WHAT???

🤨😮😵

**Doie**

Lee Taeyong was late!

the first time since I know him

**Hyunnie**

Do you think something happened to him?

🤔

**Doie**

Something??

More like someone, Jae

his hair was messy

he had a hickey on his neck

and someone's t-shirt

**Hyunnie**

are you kidding me??

(＃°Д°)

wait, how do you know he didn't buy a new one?

**Doie**

Because before leaving I did our laundry

and I know our and his stuff by heart

plus usually, the three of us go shopping together??

**Hyunnie**

oh, you're right

but are you sure it's a hickey?

maybe it's a bruise?

**Doie**

Are you kidding me?

We've been together for 3 years

I know what a hickey looks like 🙄

**Hyunnie**

Goddamn right

Do you think something happened in our absence??

(/ω＼*)……… (/ω•＼*)

I hope they didn't do anything on our sofa in the living room...

**Doie**

I don't know...

but I'm sure he wasn't alone

when I came to the dorm in the morning his bed was unmade

he certainly overslept and ran out of the room in a hurry...

**Hyunnie**

But our Taeyongie?

Who would have thought ...

We have to get it out of him when he gets home!

**Doie**

He's coming home now

He wasn't feeling good so he quit his last lectures

It's not in his style to do it...

**Hyunnie**

our child is growing up

maybe he finally got laid 😝😝

**Doie**

you are awful

**Hyunnie**

Doie, I think you're exaggerating

he is a grown-ass man

it's time for him to finally come out to people

**Doie**

I know, but I'm worried about him...

**Hyunnie**

you shouldn't if he is happy

and if not, he still has us

he can always count on us

**Doie**

you are right

I'm sorry

**Hyunnie**

it's fine, honey

you just have to stop acting like his mom

**Doie**

I'll try ~

**Hyunnie**

so what

coffee after lectures? 

;)

**Doie**

Okay, but then you go with me to my mother

She wants me to help her move the furniture

**Hyunnie**

as you wish

then bye for now baby 😘 

**Doie**

see you later <3


	21. Twenty one

**Yuta**

when do we see each other again honey?

**Taeyongie**

Never again.

**Yuta**

what?

why?

what happened?

**Taeyongie**

We had a deal.

And you broke it.

**Yuta**

what deal, baby??

**Taeyongie**

You promised to leave no marks.

**Yuta**

marks??

honey,

did I leave any marks?

**Taeyongie**

Nakamoto.

I have my whole chest and neck in hickeys

Jung and Kim are mocking me,

They think I slept with someone.

**Yuta**

you did it in some way 😛

**Taeyongie**

I'll strangle you in a moment.

**Yuta**

chill, boy

I'm just kidding

but it's a bit true because we slept in one bed

**Taeyongie**

But not in that way!

**Yuta**

I know, Yong

but what does this have to us?

let them think what they want

we know what happened and that's enough

**Taeyongie**

Stil...

**Yuta**

Do you regret it, Tae?

**Taeyongie**

What??

Of course not!

**Yuta**

Because it sounded like that for a moment.

If you're angry, I'm sorry

I won't do this in the future

But not only I took part in it.

**Taeyongie**

That's not what I meant, Yuta

**Yuta**

Taeyong,

If you want me to apologize, I'll just do it

Maybe I read your signals wrong

Because it seemed to me that you wanted it too

You didn't say 'no' or stop me

And you even gave me permission

**Taeyongie**

Yut...

**Yuta**

So if you think I put some pressure on you

I will apologize and I will not do it again

But please don't make me play games with you

I have no strength today to read between the lines

I'm a simple guy, try to understand me.

**Taeyongie**

Yuta,

Baby,

I was only joking

All this time

I don't blame you and I don't regret anything we did

I am sorry if it sounded that way

**Yuta**

It's okay.

**Taeyongie**

You have a bad day, I can feel it

What happened?

**Yuta**

A little, yes, but I can handle

**Taeyongie**

Do you want to go out for a walk in the evening?

**Yuta**

I'm going to work at night

**Taeyongie**

Oh

**Yuta**

But we can go before it

If that doesn't bother you

I will walk you home and go straight away from there

**Taeyongie**

Okay 💚 

Yu,

Once again, I'm sorry

It was immature and stupid

I feel like an idiot

**Yuta**

It's fine now

But sometimes I don't know when you are joking and when you really mean what you are saying...

**Taeyongie**

I will be more thoughtful from now on

I didn't mean to offend you in any way

Or make the impression that I'm mad at you

Kissing and hugging with you was fantastic

I've never felt anything like it

Falling asleep in your arms as well

I would never regret it

**Yuta**

Good to hear that because I was really scared

**Taeyongie**

Once again, I apologize

**Yuta**

I'm not angry anymore

Just remember that I can't always deduce what you mean

I will come to pick you up at 7 pm, okay?

**Taeyongie**

Cool!

**Yuta**

See you later, baby

**Taeyongie**

See you in a bit 😗

_Yuta user name was set to_ _**Yu <3** _

  
  


_Seen 5.55 pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no update tomorrow because I have something important to do and I may not find the time. I'm sorry, hope you don't mind :)


	22. Twenty two

**Taeyongie**

Why didn't you tell me you were hospitalized??

**Yu <3**

Oh, good morning to you too

**Taeyongie**

Nakamoto Yuta

Am I a joke to you?

**Yu <3**

Tae,

sweetheart,

what do you mean this time?

**Taeyongie**

Why am I again learning from your friends instead of you that something happened to you?

I think we've already talked about this...

I thought you trusted me...

**Yu <3**

Honey,

I was unconscious for two days

**Taeyongie**

So what??

**Yu <3**

how could I call you when I was UNCONSCIOUS for two days???

**Taeyongie**

Oh.

Damn it,

You're right...

Did I exaggerate with the reaction?

**Yu <3**

a bit...

**Taeyongie**

Okay.

But I'm still angry

(* ￣︿￣)

**Yu <3**

I'm sorry I worried you

I'm fine if it makes you feel better

**Taeyongie**

Of course, I hope you don't go to work now?

**Yu <3**

I have a sick leave for four days

**Taeyongie**

How did this ever happen?

**Yu <3**

these things often happen when you work physically, Yongie

we were unpacking ISO container and one of my colleagues overturned the boxes

they were heavy enough to push me off the ramp and I hit my head on the edge while falling off

**Taeyongie**

Holy shit...

You could have died!

**Yu <3**

but I didn't :p

plus I had a hard hat, so it only ended up with a light concussion and scratches

**Taeyongie**

You're not serious ...

Who is taking care of you?

**Yu <3**

Johnny said he would try to take a leave for me

because I still feel dizzy and I can't move too much on my own

**Taeyongie**

Tell him not to do it

**Yu <3**

why??

**Taeyongie**

Because I will take care of you

**Yu <3**

you don't have to,

I can handle it

don't waste your time

**Taeyongie**

I didn't ask for your opinion.

Send me your address

I will come soon after my lectures

**Yu <3**

but!

**Taeyongie**

No buts.

And now I'm going because I have another lecture

See you soon, pabo

**Yu <3**

well if you want to do this...

who am I to stop you?

**Taeyongie**

Bye :*

**Yu <3**

see ya 🧡💙💚 


	23. Twenty three

**Yu <3**

Bubu 

o((>ω< ))o

my friends are organizing a birthday party for Taeil

and they would like to meet you again because last time we were with them briefly

**Taeyongie**

This is your way of inviting me, Nakamoto?

**Yu <3**

um...

**Taeyongie**

You're lucky I like you

Going back

I'd love to see them again

They are nice people

**Yu <3**

cool!

**Taeyongie**

And when?

**Yu <3**

Next Friday at 3 pm

I'll pick you up by car

**Taeyongie**

Okay, but after the party, I will go straight to my parents

**Yu <3**

no problem

I'll drive you to them 💕

I have lectures at the weekend so I don't work

**Taeyongie**

Thanks :*

Or maybe you would like to stay over with me?

My mom asks me all the time when she will meet you

**Yu <3**

I'm not sure, baby boy

**Taeyongie**

Come on!

If you buy good chocolates then you don't have to worry about anything

**Yu <3**

are you sure you want me to meet them?

**Taeyongie**

Yes, Yu

I want to introduce you to them

**Yu <3**

but we're not together yet...

I don't know how they will react

I don't want to make a fool of myself

I would like to make a good impression

**Taeyongie**

You'll, baby

and we will probably be together?

never mind

Unless you don't want us...

**Yu <3**

of course, I want to be with you cupcake!

and when the time is right I will ask you to be mine!

so you would remember it forever

**Taeyongie**

You are so sweet sometimes :p

Now I take your word for it 💚 

Just take your toothbrush and something to change

**Yu <3**

oke

will you show me your childhood photos?

**Taeyongie**

Forget it

**Yu <3**

hahaha

do you want to buy a gift for Taeil with me?

I was thinking about the watch...

**Taeyongie**

Sure

If you want I can cook something

Salad or cake

**Yu <3**

if you feel like it, then why not

but if it is as good as the last dish I ate at your place

I don't promise I won't eat it myself

╰(￣ω￣ｏ)

**Taeyongie**

Jesus, Yuta

You should just say something

You dummy 🙄 

I can cook something for you from time to time

You just have to tell me what would you like...

**Yu <3**

you ❤🤞

**Taeyongie**

Then starve.

**Yu <3**

I'm joking baby hahaha

I want those strawberry jam cupcakes you gave me then

they were delicious

(★ ω ★)

**Taeyongie**

Pabo

From now on you have to say such things to me

I love cooking, but it's not fun doing it only for myself

**Yu <3**

okay!

you are the best cutie 😘

**Taeyongie**

Is there any dress code or can I dress casually?

**Yu <3**

Put on what you want

You are beautiful in everything 😋

**Taeyongie**

Come on, alpha

I'm serious

**Yu <3**

me too 💖💖

but if you want to know it so much ...

then maybe wear these leather pants

your ass looks stunning in them :p

**Taeyongie**

You are horrible

I don't need your opinion anymore

**Yu <3**

ily too cupcake

**Taeyongie**

I will go because I'm entering the store

I'll talk to you later

**Yu <3**

maybe we can talk on the webcam later?

**Taeyongie**

Why not

**Yu <3**

YAY

See you, baby 

( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡

**Taeyongie**

Bye Bye


	24. Twenty four

**Taeyongie**

Nakamoto Yuta

The next time I will murder you while you sleeping.

🤬

**Yu <3**

I'm glad to hear you baby

why this time?

if I can know

**Taeyongie**

You left a damn big hickey under my chin

My dad was giving me suggestive looks during the dinner

**Yu <3**

I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself

you looked so wonderful

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

and you made me so fck horny

that I needed to do something ~

**Taeyongie**

I hate you.

**Yu <3**

don't lie, pretty baby

you were so gorgeous

you moaned so beautifully

you definitely were enjoying yourself

**Taeyongie**

OH MY GOD YUTA

Stttop itttt

**Yu <3**

no darling

it's your punishment

for being a bad boy and lying

↑_(ΦwΦ)Ψ

**Taeyongie**

Yu... yu-ta

I'm going shopping with my parents in a minute...

I don't want to pop a boner in front of them

**Yu <3**

but you have some time left, don't you?

**Taeyongie**

Not for those things...

I would love to continue, but they'll call me soon

**Yu <3**

okay :((

I won't be so cruel

but remember I'm not going to hold back next time

**Taeyongie**

What do you mean?

**Yu <3**

if I want to kiss you, I will do it even in front of your parents

if I want to hug you, I will do it even in the middle of the street

and if I want to give you hickeys, I'll do it even knowing that everyone will see

😏

**Taeyongie**

You are so terrible

Why do I like you so much? 

(*ﾉωﾉ)  
---  
  
**Yu <3**

cause we can be terrible together

**Taeyongie**

corny pabo

**Yu <3**

oh don't behave like an innocent boy

you love it too

when people can see

that you are mine

and I'm yours ~

**Taeyongie**

Who told you such nonsense?

**Yu <3**

I don't know...

perhaps the cupcake who straddled me when I was kissing his neck

on his bed in his tiny bedroom

knowing that his parents can come there anytime

and he may have whispered in my ear that he loved such things

**Taeyongie**

You really want to die

Nayuta!

**Yu <3**

but only in your arms honey 😘 

**Taeyongie**

We'll be a funny couple

of psychos

**Yu <3**

I don't care

what is important

that we'll be happy together

( ˘⌣˘)♡(˘⌣˘ )

**Taeyongie**

I'm lucky that I met you

**Yu <3**

Tae-chan?

honeybun??

???

**Taeyongie**

I said what I said

(︶︹︺)  
---  
  
Now I need to go

See you later oppa <3

**Yu <3**

you are so sweet today

my sunshine

💙 ILY💜

See ya

say hello to your parents

_Taeyongie user name was set to **my sweetie pie**_

**my sweetie pie**

They like you already

Bye 

(｡・//ε//・｡)

**Yu <3**

bye bye 

❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)  
---


	25. Twenty five

**Yu <3**

memories of the weekend

I miss you already :(

**my sweetie pie**

You haven't seen me for only two days

You won't die

**Yu <3**

savage cupcake :(

are you in a bad mood?

**my sweetie pie**

Yes.

I'm so hungry

because I've been waiting for this damn doctor for two hours now

Damn, I'll go insane in a minute!

**Yu <3**

breathe deeply, my dear

I am finishing work in a moment

I can pick you up

( *^-^)ρ(*╯^╰)

**my sweetie pie**

Weren't you supposed to go with Johnny for a beer today?

**Yu <3**

we were

but once again he is not in a good mood 🙄

it's really hard with him lately

**my sweetie pie**

Something serious?

**Yu <3**

apparently not, but yes

**my sweetie pie**

Tell me

It will take some time before I enter the office

Maybe I can help somehow

Unless it's personal

**Yu <3**

no, it's nothing personal

Johnny just can't find a place to get an internship

no law firm wants him because he has no connections

**my sweetie pie**

Johnny is studying law, right?

**Yu <3**

yes

he wants to be a prosecutor

( *︾▽︾)

**my sweetie pie**

hmmm

I think I can help you

I mean him

But I would have to talk to Doyoung first

**Yu <3**

how, baby?

**my sweetie pie**

His mother works as a lawyer

She even has her own office

Maybe she would accept him...

**Yu <3**

really??

it would be great ~

Johnny has already visited 6 places

and they refused him everywhere 😔

**my sweetie pie**

No problem

It doesn't hurt to ask

**Yu <3**

you are the best darling!

**my sweetie pie**

I know,

You're lucky to have me

**Yu <3**

of course I am, baby boy 😛

**my sweetie pie**

Speaking of our little trip

I also have one good picture

**Yu <3**

when did you take it!?

why??

**my sweetie pie**

While you were napping :p

I wanted to have some pictures of my oppa

**Yu <3**

really??

oppa can send you some 

taken just for his boy...

**my sweetie pie**

Do it then

**Yu <3**

you are unbelievable these days

you pretty tease

😏

**my sweetie pie**

You like it :p

**Yu <3**

of course, I do

but if you don't want it to go too far

then don't tempt me

because I'm coming for you

**my sweetie pie**

And who said that I have something against?

Maybe I want us to take a step further

(//ω//)

**Yu <3**

my precious sweetheart

we both know you're not ready yet

**my sweetie pie**

How can you know how I feel?

**Yu <3**

I know you, Yongie

and you really don't have to worry

I don't mind waiting 🥰

**my sweetie pie**

But!

**Yu <3**

sweetheart,

sex with you will be marvelous

but I don't want it to result only from a temporary desire

I'm not going to fuck you

I want to make love to you in the future

**my sweetie pie**

ah...

y-yuta

Why are you always so thoughtful?

I'm falling harder for you because of that...

**Yu <3**

my adorable boy 💖

there is no need to hurry

I am happy with you and what we have now

**my sweetie pie**

You're too good for me, Nakamoto

Sometimes I have the impression that even smarter than me

**Yu <3**

ha ha ha.

you little shit

**my sweetie pie**

You love me 

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

**Yu <3**

I do

**my sweetie pie**

Doyoung is calling because I texted him about Johnny

We'll meet soon, so I'm going

**Yu <3**

ok 😘

just write me the number of the office where you are waiting

**my sweetie pie**

14

**Yu <3**

see you in a moment babe

**my sweetie pie**

Bye 💚 


	26. Twenty six

**my sweetie pie**

Op p  
o pppa  
II mis s you

**Yu <3**

bitch

wtf

it's midnight

??

**my sweetie pie**

s so mea n n

I kkmow mor on

b but

i' am b ored

**Yu <3**

shouldn't you be at your sister's birthday?

**my sweetie pie**

! i ma

am

i aM

**Yu <3**

so why are you bored?

**my sweetie pie**

ca use ypu not he!re

**Yu <3**

I see

you're drunk, right?

**my sweetie pie**

o nly a a litttle

bBut i

I onl yy dra

nk 2 beers

i s swear

**Yu <3**

oh god,

you are so dumb sometimes

but still fck adorable

my precious baby

༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ

**my sweetie pie**

com ee he re to MEe

im am bored

d

**Yu <3**

kitten

I work this weekend

that's why I couldn't go with you

we talked about it earlier

**my sweetie pie**

Iiiiiiiii

I eanna hug u

mi

mi=ss y you

**Yu <3**

I miss you too baby boy :(

would love to hug you too

and fall asleep with your head on my chest

**my sweetie pie**

d so yo u sho

shuld inv+ite me e

t t tto you r h

hous se

tthen WE Caan rpeat i tt it

**Yu <3**

I'd have to talk to Johnny first ...

**my sweetie pie**

s sooooooo d

do IT et

pap pabo

h ho-w long willyou mmakE me w

wa it w

wAIT? ??/>

**Yu <3**

wait?

for what, cupcake?

**my sweetie pie**

II i wwanr

want

us t o to be tog ether

for A lllong tim e

are u waait ing for je me to assk you oUT ?

?>?

**Yu <3**

sweetie

you've been surprising me lately

**my sweetie pie**

alSo w want to dDo it wit h u

wan+

t us to finallly sle ep with hh eac h oTher

**Yu <3**

Yongie ~

you are so naughty

**my sweetie pie**

y you mmake me hHorny

> but! only fo rr yu

pr omise

**Yu <3**

I hope so...

when you get back to town

I'll take you on a date

**my sweetie pie**

r really?

??

a AGain>>?

**Yu <3**

this time for the real one

and then I will ask you to be mine

**my sweetie pie**

but i do t not wanna wait sooo longg ...

**Yu <3**

fine,

you hot-headed pup

Do you want to be my boyfriend?

**my sweetie pie**

I DOO

Do

DO

finaaluu< finally! !11

we together n nwo?

now

**Yu <3**

you can say that

you won't remember it tomorrow anyway

**my sweetie pie**

IWILL!1!!1

**Yu <3**

I'll ask you officially on a date anyway

because it is very important to me

**my sweetie pie**

kkkk

friday nig ht?

**Yu <3**

how about thursday?

I've already booked a table for this day...

**my sweetie pie**

goody!!

i l love u Yu-kkun

**Yu <3**

Taeyong ...

promise me you'll tell me that in the face

not only when you're drunk.

**my sweetie pie**

pp prom ise

**Yu <3**

good boy 💖 

and now go to sleep

we'll see each other soon

**my sweetie pie**

okie-dokie

**Yu <3**

bye, my love 😍

❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)

_Seen 1.27 am_


	27. Twenty seven

**Yu <3**

I'm so happy you finally met my baby bro 

☆ ～('▽^人)  
---  
  
thank you for coming to meet him 💖💖

**my sweetie pie**

Why shouldn't I do that?

You know my parents

I also wanted to meet your family

And Mark is the most important person in your life

**Yu <3**

you are the best, darling 

(っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡

**my sweetie pie**

I am not sure

I have the impression that I like him more than he likes me

**Yu <3**

it's not true!

markie is sitting next to me

and he can't stop talking about you ~

**my sweetie pie**

Is that a good sign?

What if he fell in love with me?

😝

**Yu <3**

you wish :p

you made a great impression on him

especially when he learned that you like to draw

**my sweetie pie**

I'm glad to hear that

If he wants, I can teach him someday...

**Yu <3**

it would be great!

Mark says he looks forward to it

and that he keeps his fingers crossed for us 

(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  
---  
  
**my sweetie pie**

I hope you enjoyed my food

I didn't know what to cook so I made a traditional kimchi stew

**Yu <3**

it was delicious <3

certainly enough for us for a few days

thanks to your starters and soups

**my sweetie pie**

Gomen 😅

I panicked and cooked too much dishes

But you can also give some to Johnny

**Yu <3**

no way!

they're mine!

**my sweetie pie**

Don't be greedy, Yu-chan ~

**Yu <3**

fine, cupcake

but I only do it for you

( `ε´ )

**my sweetie pie**

How long Mark is staying?

**Yu <3**

3 more days

tomorrow we are going to the amusement park and shopping

and on wednesday we wanted to go kayaking with Johnny, Taeil, and Uwu

**my sweetie pie**

Nice idea

I'm sure Mark will love it 💕

**Yu <3**

do you want to join us?

it will be funnier

**my sweetie pie**

Sure, why not

But you have to pick me up

I am not getting up at dawn to go to the other end of Seoul

**Yu <3**

everything for my pretty boy 🤞

any more wishes?

**my sweetie pie**

Would you mind if I took Doyoung and Jaehyun with me?

They're doing nothing lately just sitting at the dorm...

**Yu <3**

take them

it'll be a disaster but hilarious

😂🤣

**my sweetie pie**

Thank you, baby

So Mark is leaving on Thursday morning, right?

**Yu <3**

that's correct

**my sweetie pie**

Why so soon?

You said he usually stays a week ...

**Yu <3**

because I planned thursday for only the two of us 🤗

and maybe friday as well...

and I have classes at the weekend

**my sweetie pie**

yhm

I understand

**Yu <3**

don't worry

I promised him I'd ask you to invite him to your birthday party

**my sweetie pie**

Sure I will!

Tell him to follow me on ig

I will send him details about the party

**Yu <3**

he already did it hahaha

**my sweetie pie**

Cutie💚 

**Yu <3**

who are you calling 'cutie"??

**my sweetie pie**

Don't be jealous

It's your brother, pabo

It was you who said he has a girlfriend 😛

**Yu <3**

even if

I'm your cutie

{{ (>_<) }}  
---  
  
**my sweetie pie**

You are at most a child 🙄

**Yu <3**

I am a child? 🤨

it wasn't me who said I was horny while being drunk at 1 am... 😏

**my sweetie pie**

I HATE YOU.

**Yu <3**

you LOVE ME.

PABO 

💕💕

**my sweetie pie**

Unfortunately, I do.

**Yu <3**

you were so cute then

so desperate and thirsty for

**my sweetie pie**

DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY THAT

(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

You are a terrible man!

I want to forget about that night 😭

**Yu <3**

I won't let you forget

be sure 😘

**my sweetie pie**

I have to go, Nakamoto

My lecturer came

**Yu <3**

good luck on the exam 💜

I keep my fingers crossed!

**my sweetie pie**

Thanks, Oppa

Bye

**Yu <3**

bye sweetheart

(* ￣3)(ε￣ *)


	28. Twenty eight

**my sweetie pie**

Yu-chan

What do you think about me learning a foreign language?

(*/▽＼*)  
---  
  
**Yu <3**

where does this idea come from?

I mean

really good idea, languages are always welcome

do you have one you would like to learn?

**my sweetie pie**

I was thinking about Japanese...

**Yu <3**

why?

if I can know the reason

**my sweetie pie**

For you 😳

You know, I thought it would be cool if I could talk to you in your native language

**Yu <3**

Tae...

my sunshine 💜

you don't have to

**my sweetie pie**

You used it a lot during our meeting with Mark

And I saw how happy you were that you could talk to someone who understands you

I want to do this for you too

Because you use Korean for me all the time

**Yu <3**

sweetheart

that's lovely of you

but I just had to learn it if I wanted to live and study here

**my sweetie pie**

I know Yu

But I would like you to talk to me in your language too

Anyway, I used to learn Japanese

But I haven't used it for a long time

I would just have to refresh my knowledge

Would you like to help me with it?

**Yu <3**

Yes, of course

I can be your personal teacher ^^

♡ (⇀ 3 ↼)

  
  


**my sweetie pie**

I would also like you to teach me your culture

I know some of our habits are different

I would like to know the Japanese ones...

**Yu <3**

you are really wonderful and sweet

I wish I could hug you and kiss you now 

σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡

**my sweetie pie**

Stop it because my parents will notice I'm blushing

And I'm sitting in the car with them 😖

**Yu <3**

yeah

they may start thinking that you have a boyfriend!

😝

**my sweetie pie**

Yuta aa stop

(*ﾉωﾉ)

**Yu <3**

okay okay baby 😘

anything else you want to know?

**my sweetie pie**

Actually, yes

I want to know the dishes that you like and miss the most

I have an auntie in Japan

She promised that she would send me recipes of dishes that I would like to try

**Yu <3**

hmm

mainly takoyaki, miso, okonomiyaki, sukiyaki, yakitori

but I can do them myself

**my sweetie pie**

I saw you in the kitchen...

**Yu <3**

it was a bad day

on a daily basis, I'm not that bad to burn a frying pan 😅

**my sweetie pie**

I know, love, I'm kidding

And I know you can do them yourself

But sometimes I would like to prepare them for you 🤗

**Yu <3**

if I didn't know what you are capable of, I would think you are an angel 😏

**my sweetie pie**

get lost

(￣ヘ￣)

**Yu <3**

thank you, Tae

for always trying to create comfort and a sense of belonging for me

it feels like home when I'm with you

**my sweetie pie**

S-stop iit

I'm just doing my job

**Yu <3**

don't play 'tsundere', baby boy

you're the best

I promise that I will also try to get to know your habits better 🤞💖 

**my sweetie pie**

You are really precious to me, Yu 💚

**Yu <3**

I love you too, sweetheart

**my sweetie pie**

We see each other tomorrow, right?

**Yu <3**

yes

I will come for you at 6 pm

and then we'll go to the cinema and restaurant

**my sweetie pie**

omg

I have to call Doyoung so that he won't go anywhere tomorrow!

**Yu <3**

why?

**my sweetie pie**

Why??

To help me to prepare yourself, of course!

(」＞＜)」

**Yu <3**

come on

you don't have to, baby

you always look splendid

plus for me, only you matter

(^_<)〜☆

**my sweetie pie**

I'm happy to hear that

But I want to look extremely good

After all, this is our first official date

And you promised me something special

So I have to look unusually

**Yu <3**

you little dummy 🧡

okay, have it your way

so I'm also going to prepare myself

to look like someone who is worthy of you

**my sweetie pie**

you cheesy pabo

**Yu <3**

lyt, darling

I need to go, I'm starting work

**my sweetie pie**

See you tomorrow, Yu-chan 💕

**Yu <3**

Bye bye, Yongie

(づ￣ ³￣)づ


	29. Twenty nine

**Tyyong**

Doyoung you are the worst friend 😡

You promised to help me

Where are you??

**Dons**

I said I won't come because I can't 🙄

And don't be crybaby

Just send me your photos

**Tyyong**

**Dons**

nach

The second is definitely better

**Tyyong**

Are you sure?

**Dons**

Yes

He won't be able to stop looking at you

**Tyyong**

What about jewelry?

Any earrings or maybe a necklace?

**Dons**

Earrings

But find something delicate

**Tyyong**

I'll take the ones I got from you for Christmas

**Dons**

Good idea

You should also put on some eyeliner

And lip balm, because you bite your lips again lately

**Tyyong**

I don't have any :(

**Dons**

Just go to my room and get mine 🙄

**Tyyong**

May I?

**Dons**

Yes you idiot

**Tyyong**

Okay, I'm coming ^^

**Dons**

And take a gift from my bedside table

**Tyyong**

Lube and condoms??

(⊙_⊙)

**Dons**

I think they might be useful to you 😏

**Tyyong**

Kim Dong Young!!

(⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)  
---  
  
**Dons**

You will thank me another time :*

Doing breakfast or laundry, for example

**Tyyong**

I love you 🥰

**Dons**

Yes, yes I know

Now, go and have fun

**Tyyong**

Good luck with your in-laws 🤗

**Dons**

And you with Yuta

**Tyyong**

When I come back I will tell you everything

**Dons**

With details!

**Tyyong**

Bye Bye 💕

**Dons**

See ya 🤞

*********

**weeb ass**

Suh

I'll kill you!!!

**biggest dick in the village**

do it, please

I will not have to write a master's thesis 😫

**weeb ass**

why do you always have to do this to me? 😭

**biggest dick in the village**

Yuta

baby

let me explain

I didn't break your cup intentionally

**weeb ass**

what!?

you broke my cup??

(ﾉಥ益ಥ)ﾉ

I trusted you

how could you??

**biggest dick in the village**

it was an accident

I was drunk

I promise I'll buy you the same one!

**weeb ass**

OK

nevermind

why didn't you do the laundry?

**biggest dick in the village**

what?

you said you would do it yourself

**weeb ass**

I said I couldn't make it and I asked you to do it!

**biggest dick in the village**

It's not my fault I didn't understand you

I'm not that great at Japanese

**weeb ass**

because of you, I don't have any clean underwear now, dude

｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡  
---  
  
**biggest dick in the village**

hahaha

suck on that

loser 😛

**weeb ass**

you are a terrible friend

(҂` ﾛ ´)凸  
---  
  
**biggest dick in the village**

just borrow mine, bitch

and take condoms ;)

they're in the top drawer of the dresser

**weeb ass**

thanks, but I don't need them

I'm taking Tae on a date, not to bed

**biggest dick in the village**

as you wish

if necessary, help yourself

**weeb ass**

kk

**biggest dick in the village**

what are you putting on?

**weeb ass**

**biggest dick in the village**

cool!

put on your earrings

all you have

his jaw will drop

**weeb ass**

stop it 😳

I look like a potato

**biggest dick in the village**

but cute one

(^.~)☆

**weeb ass**

Youngho...

**biggest dick in the village**

okay, I'm not kidding anymore

take my cologne

just don't overdo it because they are intense

**weeb ass**

thanks, bro ❤

**biggest dick in the village**

and watch out for each other

that in 9 months there would be no problems

**weeb ass**

idiot

we're men

(ーー;)  
---  
  
**biggest dick in the village**

just a little joke

**weeb ass**

not funny one, John

**biggest dick in the village**

have fun, Yu

I keep my fingers crossed <3

**weeb ass**

Thanks Johnny 💚

**biggest dick in the village**

bye


	30. Thirty

Yuta was biting his nails nervously, waiting in the car in front of Taeyong's dorm. Although they saw each other many times and knew each other for a long time, the boy was stressed about how their first real date would be. On the seat next to him lay a small bouquet of pink carnations. They were tied with a red ribbon and the Japanese hoped that Taeyong would like them.

When Yuta's eyes finally found Taeyong leaving the building, the boy smiled. As usual, Lee looked brilliant. Quickly finding the car he already knew, the Korean got inside and blushed when Yuta handed him a modest but charming bouquet. As a thank you, Taeyong kissed the boy on the cheek, and shortly after, they set off on their way to the cinema.

The film may and would be more interesting, if not for the fact that the couple focused mainly on themselves and not on watching. Chuckling and sneaking short kisses from their lips, both men didn't notice when the movie was over. When leaving the cinema, Yuta kept Taeyong in a waist, and the Korean jokingly reminded him of a visible love bite left on his neck.

"You look splendid." Yuta said as they waited for the green light at the pedestrian crossing.

They ate dinner in a cozy restaurant, which thanks to the candles and additions gave the atmosphere a romantic mood. Although Lee was trying to control himself, he couldn't stop staring at the handsome man who took the seat opposite him. Yuta looked even better today than usual, making the blush on the Korean's cheeks impossible to go away.

They ate in silence, looking away when they accidentally managed to make eye contact. A tense atmosphere arose around them, indicating how much they were looking forward to this moment. When the dinner was over, Yuta offered to pay for the meal and ordered ice cream for them.

A moment later they walked, holding hands through the bustling park. Although it was the middle of the week, the streets and parks were full of people wanting to take advantage of the exceptionally nice and clear weather. Finally, they stopped at a small square among which a fountain stood. The couple sat down on one of the benches, and Taeyong sighed deeply and rested his head on Yuta's shoulder.

The Japanese, unable to bear the silence any longer, decided to make a bold move and reached into his pocket to pull out a small, velvet gift box. When Taeyong saw the present, he froze and held his breath.

"I don't know if this is the moment, but I can't wait any longer. Lee Taeyong, would you like to be my boyfriend? " Yuta asked, smiling widely, his ears red with nervousness.

"Yes." Taeyong responded barely audibly, but he repeated himself immediately.

Then Yuta handed him the box, and after opening it, tears welled up in Taeyong's eyes. With slightly trembling hands, he pulled out a silver necklace with a wing-shaped pendant. Not having to say a word, Yuta understood other's request and helped him to hang the necklace around his neck.

"It's beautiful." Lee whispered, his eyes gleaming with gratitude and happiness.

"Just like you." Nakamoto replied, kissing the other on the forehead.

"Do you want to come over? We can watch another movie, make out and order a pizza." Lee laughed, burying his face in the crook of Yuta's neck.

"We were just in the restaurant and you are already hungry, baby?" Yuta joked as he got up from the bench.

"Only when I'm with you." Lee replied, taking his hand as they headed together toward the parking lot, where Yuta had left his car.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all readers who survived to the end. I hope you had as much fun as I did! Special thanks to those who left comments under each chapter 💖 It's thanks to you that I felt motivated to create more parts! 
> 
> See you another time!
> 
> Kisses,  
> Habanero  
> (*￣▽￣*)ブ

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
